Realization
by nepomon
Summary: After the war everyone continued school in Hogwarts. There weren't so much people, some were dead, some were in Azkaban. But Hermione saw Draco there. In same day, she found Draco crying. Draco told his story to Hermione. She realized he wasn't so bad she thought. / Dramione /
1. Chapter 1: Tears

A/N: Wow, first chapter! I wasn't sure about starting this, but well, now it's here. Without supporting Realization isn't here waiting you to read it, so thank you! And sorry if there is bad English, I'm from Finland, so I'm not so good in English :) Thank you, read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tears**

* * *

Hermione walked to her potions lesson. The war was over. Voldemort was dead, and everything were like before whole war. Only thing what wasn't like before were people. Everyone were still scared about what happened, and there weren't so much people. Some were dead and some were in Azkaban.

Death Eaters, they who supported Voldemort.

And Hermione - she was in Hogwarts like nothing happened, but in her mind was some problems. They weren't about war or died people, they were selfish problems in time like this. They were about she and Ron. They were falling apart. Hermione didn't feel same like before: she didn't love him anymore. Ron was just friend to her, nothing more.

* * *

Hermione went to the lesson. She saw little bunch of Slytherins in corner of the classroom. Almost all Slytherins were gone. In Hogwarts were just one quarter of them. When Hermione sat down, she saw well-known face next to her. She never thought she could see that face again.

It was Draco Malfoy.

The boy who ran away the war with his parents.

_Coward_, she thought.

Malfoy didn't look like he was before. He looked sad and tired.

And he was alone.

Slytherins were in their place, but Malfoy was separated from they. That were the biggest thing what got Hermione's attention.

_What happened when he was gone?_ Hermione thought.

New potions teacher, Charles Sweetcheek, came to the classroom. He stood in front of noisy students and said with loud voice: "Silence, everyone! Today we're going to do two different potions."

Hermione looked Draco. Professor Sweetcheek continued his explain about potions. One of Slytherins said something bad about professor and all of them laughed. Professor had weird name, but Draco was still sad. Hermione believed Malfoy would say something about his name, but he didn't say anything. And that's weird.

_Malfoy have big problems,_ she thought.

Draco turned his eyes to Hermione. Hermione panicked and looked to her potions book, but she was too curious and looked to Draco again. He looked to his feet. She saw panic in his eyes. Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

She wanted to go to him and hug him. She wanted to whisper to his ear and ask what happened to him.

_What I'm thinking,_ Hermione thought, _He's Draco Malfoy. Bad. Annoying. Bully. Coward. Death Eater._

Professor Sweetcheek walked to Hermione. She didn't notice him, and keep her eyes still in Draco.

"Miss Granger, you should make your potions, not looking boys", he said.

Hermione blushed. She mumbled: "I'm not looking boys, professor, I'm just thinking how to make this potion..."

"Do you know this is wrong potion what you are thinking? Page thirty."

Hermione's cheeks went more red. She take right page and started to make right potion. She was sure Draco looked to her when Sweetcheek talked to her.

* * *

Draco made his potions slowly. He couldn't made them good. He had too much things in his mind.

War. Voldemort. Mom. Dad. Hogwarts. Fear.

And now Hermione too.

Why she looked to him? Did she know something? Something about him and his parents, about what happened when they left Hogwarts when others fought?

About he was scared?

Draco was scared. Before the war, in the war and after the war. Always. He knew he can't stand it anymore.

* * *

The lesson was over. Hermione wanted go out. The yard was empty. The weather was cloudy and dark. She was alone. She went under a tree. She sighed and looked to sky, but then she heard something. Someone was crying. She turned around and looked to other side of the tree. It was Draco.

"Malfoy?" She asked.

Draco jumped up to his feet.

"Granger! You scared me!" He said sound vibrating. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet.

Hermione stood up. She asked: "Why you are crying?"

"I... Nothing."

"Draco, you can tell to me."

"I have nothing to do with you Mu-Mudblood."

"Don't ever call me Mudblood!"

"I can call you what I want!"

"No!"

"Yes, because you are Mudblood."

Hermione sighed. "Okay then. If you tell me why you are crying, you can call me Mudblood. I'm sure if you tell to someone you feel better."

He looked Hermione sharply, but then he looked like he had broken. He fell to his knees and cried. He looked to his feet and closed his eyes.

"I'm scared", he said, "I'm just scared. Anyone didn't like me anymore. Everyone think I'm just coward and I'm so scared I can't fight and things... You know... But they're right. I'm just pathetic coward."

Hermione felt bad. She thought: _Malfoy really isn't bad. He's just so scared._

"Why you are so scared? I'm sure there is something more", she asked.

He moved his gaze to Hermione and said: "Yes, there is. I fear the war. I fear Voldemort and Death Eaters. And my dad can do terrible things to me, if he knows."

"If he knows what?" Hermione asked.

"I never wanted to be Death Eater. I must. I didn't want to betray my parents. And Slytherins."

Hermione sat down and put her hands to his shoulders. She hugged him, and he hugged back. They cried together.

"You don't tell to Potter and Weasley?" Draco whispered.

"Never", Hermione whispered.

* * *

When Hermione woke up in her bed, she thought what she heard yesterday. In her mind was just Draco.

Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco.

She tried read one of her books, but she couldn't focus.

* * *

Draco was trying to eat, but he just looked his food. All he could think was Hermione.

_She was right. I feel a lot better now,_ he thought.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron. Draco looked Hermione. Now he could look everything he want, because there wasn't people who care anymore. Other Slytherins talked loud and ate much, but Draco just sat there.

* * *

Hermione couldn't eat much. She ate a bit and then just looked her food.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked and tried to look Hermione to her eyes.

She shook her head and said: "Nothing."

Really she was worried about Draco, but she couldn't say it to Harry. She thought that when they hugged each other and cried. Draco asked she not to tell them, and she don't tell.

Ron was still very sad about their situation. He couldn't believe their thing just didn't work. And Hermione couldn't do anything to it. She tried to tell Ron not to be sad, but he didn't listen. Hermione didn't stand it. Ron didn't speak to her anymore, but she was still friends with Harry.

* * *

It was almost night. Draco went again to the tree. He hoped she was there.

_What I'm thinking_, he thought, _she's just a filthy mudblood._

Draco sat down and thought. He thought a lot things, about everything. He, Granger, Voldemort, the war, his parents, Hogwarts, Slytherins...

He rolled his sleeve up and looked his Dark Mark. He felt tears in his arm.

* * *

She couldn't be with Harry and Ron. It was dark, but Hermione went to the yard. Deep in her heart she hoped to see Draco there. Hermione walked to the tree where she was with Draco yesterday, and like she hoped, Draco was there. She walked fast towards Draco, but then she stopped. Draco's sleeve was up and he looked his Dark Mark. And he was crying. His arm was wet. She went to the tree and sat next to Draco. Then he saw Hermione and put the sleeve down and dried his tears.

"Why you are here?" He asked.

"I just felt like it", she replied.

"Felt like it?"

"Yes. Why you are here?"

"I... Felt like it."

He grinned.

First time after the war.

Hermione touched his hand. He take her hand to his own and closed his eyes.

"Be with me couple minutes", he said.

"Okay", she said and closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Must say one thing: sorry about shortness! I'm trying to do longer chapter next time, okay?


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers

**Chapter 2: Flowers**

* * *

She couldn't forget yesterday. She knew she remember that day forever. Draco was just so sad, so broken. She wanted to do something to it, but she didn't know what. She leaved the common room but stopped when she heard someone's voice behind her.

"Hermione!" Voice shouted.

She turned away from the door and looked at Harry in front of her.

"What?" She asked and closed the door behind her.

Harry looked down to his feet and said: "Ron want to tell you something."

Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"So why he don't just come and speak?"

"Hermione, you know he don't want to talk to you. That's why he asked me to tell you."

"I know, Harry."

"Okay, well... Ron just... He thinks you were with Malfoy yesterday."

_What? How he can know?_ She thought in panic.

"H-how he thinks like that? I ne-never be with that evil little cockroach, pathetic Death Eater..." She said in panic. Her voice went quieter when she started to talk about Draco. Hermione felt really bad when she said that.

"He yelled to me yesterday about how he saw you and Malfoy under the big tree hand eyes closed. I think he's going crazy."

"Yeah, I think so too. I was yesterday in library. Whole day," Hermione said trying to keep her voice normal.

Harry looked Hermione to her eyes and asked: "Are you okay? You sound weird."

"No, no, I'm okay, Harry, really, don't worry. I think I should go now, bye Harry, see you later," she said in panic.

_I sounded like crazy,_ she thought when she ran out from the common room.

* * *

He wanted to be with her.

_Draco, you don't fucking want to be with her,_ he thought, _you don't want to meet that filthy Mudblood!_

He couldn't say it to himself, but he knew it deep in his heart. He wanted to see Hermione Granger.  
He knew that they have same lesson at two o'clock, but he wanted to see Hermione before it.

And then, Hermione came.

"Hermione," he said happily.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library."

"Can I come with you?"

"Yes, of course, I have something to say to you, too."

They walked together to the library.

* * *

"Sit", Hermione said to Draco.

They were in the farthest corner of the library. Hermione sat on the floor and Draco sat next to her.

Draco looked bookcases and said: "You said you have something to tell me, right?"

Hermione sighed and said quietly: "Yes."

He turned his head to Hermione and looked at her beautiful eyes. She looked back to his.

_So sad, so broken,_ she thought, _but now he have hope_.

She opened her mouth and spoke quietly.

"Ron saw us. He said to Harry how he saw us when we held our hands eyes closed. Thank God Harry thinks he is just crazy."

"Bloody hell, really", he said quietly.

"Draco."

"What?"

"Don't say rude words."

"You're not my mom, Granger!"

"I'm not, Malfoy, but I'm your... Oh God just because it's not good."

"Oh yes, you think I'm good?" Draco raised his voice. He almost yelled.

"Draco-"

"I'm not bloody good, Granger!" He shouted.

He raised his sleeve. Draco showed his Dark Mark to her. He shouted so noisily Hermione thought her ears broke.

"Is this fucking good!"

"Draco-"

"I'm bloody Death Eater!"

"Draco-"

"Everything is evil in me!

"Draco-"

"You filthy little Mudblood, don't you get it!"

"Draco-"

"I'm born to be bad! I'm bloody Malfoy, I'm bloody Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"Draco-"

"You don't get it! My father killed people! Even my mother, my whole family! I'm grown to hate Muggle-borns!"

"Draco-"

"I did horrible things!"

"Draco-"

"And I can't change it," he whispered. He was again so sad, so broken.

He put his head to Hermione's shoulder and cried.

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry."

"Draco, it doesn't matter."

They stood up and went to the yard.

"Hermione, I think we slept a while."

"Oh, looks like it. Sky is getting dark. Stars. I like stars."

"Yes, they're beautiful. I always think your eyes when I look at the stars. Stars and your eyes are both so beautiful, clear and shiny..."

She froze.

_Malfoy talks like that about my eyes!_ She thought.

She tried to say something, but he spoke first.

"I don't know why I tell it all to you."

"I know, and it's enough to us."

They were quiet and looked at the stars. After a little time it was again the Slytherin who spoke first.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Can we meet in the library tomorrow? In the same corner?"

"Of course. When lessons are over?"

"Yes."

Draco left her. She waited couple minutes and then leave the yard.

* * *

When she opened the door to the Gryffindor's common room, she saw Ron in the couch.

"Ronald? Why you are awake?" She asked.

Ron looked very angry. He stood up and walked to Hermione.

He shouted: "Why you aren't in the lessons today?"

"I were!"

"Not in last lessons!"

"I were in the library."

"Why? With that sodding Malfoy?"

She froze but continued speaking quickly.

"No!"

"So why you were there?"

"I remembered that I had some books what I had to get!"

"And that's why you aren't in school? Hermione, you know that you ever can leave to go to lessons!"

She knew he was right. If Malfoy wasn't with her she wouldn't have been there so long.

"Just let me be alone", she whispered, and started to cry.

Ron just looked at her angrily.

_What can I do, he never believes me. And why I said I want to be alone, now he's sure I were with Draco!_ She thought and ran to girl's bedrooms.

* * *

She saw a dream.

She was in the library. In the farthest corner of it. She waited for Malfoy to come. Then Harry's patronus; a stag and Ron's patronus; a jack russel terrier was in front of Hermione.

The stag spoke with Harry's voice: "Watch out, Hermione."

The jack russel terrier said with Ron's voice: "He isn't what you think. He isn't change. He is just like before. Don't be with him. He cheats you, Hermione."

"I don't believe you. The tears were real. In every time", she said quietly.

"Are you so sure? Better to believe us. Which is better, our security or he's danger? Friendship with us or you two?" Harry's patronus said.

"If you take that sodding shit, you can't have other friends. Everyone hates him, except you. And they're clever", Ron's patronus said.

She said: "You don't know him. He's really a good person..."

"You must to decide, Hermione Granger", they said together and leave the library.

* * *

Hermione woke up. She was a little scared about what happened in her dream. She stood up, changed her clothes and brushed her teeth. It was about two hours to beginning of the first lesson and everyone slept, but she couldn't sleep anymore. No after that dream. Her feelings were so mixed.

She thought: L_ike I'm in a storm. Draco's eyes looks like a storm... Oh God I'm thinking about him... All the time..._

She made a cup of coffee and read one of her books. She tried to relax before school.

* * *

Draco walked to his first lesson. It was potions, with Hufflepuffs.

_Professor Sweetcheek is going to yell to me, because I wasn't yesterday in potions..._ He thought.

He walked to his usual place and took his potions book. Couple Hufflepuffs talked and Slytherins, except Draco, almost shouted when they spoke.

"Hello! Hey, can you be quiet a little time? I have something to say to you", professor said.

Hufflepuffs were quiet, but Slytherins didn't stop. "Shut up!" Sweetcheek shouted.

Slytherins looked at professor and stopped talking.

Professor Sweetcheek smiled and said: "Next time we made a few potions. Except Mr Malfoy, who thinks that potions aren't so important. Mr Malfoy, tell to us what you thought is better than school?"

Everyone looked at Draco. He was in panic.

_What I can say?_ He thought.

Draco said quietly: "I just... I was in the library and I... Didn't looked how much time is... I... Read... Yes, I read and the book was so good that I forgot to go to the lesson. I'm very sorry, professor."

Sweetcheek looked at Draco's eyes. Draco know that professor really didn't believe him.

"Okay. Next time don't forget to look what the time is", professor said.

Draco sighed and wrote to his book 'Slytherin's ex-prince Mr Draco Malfoy'.

* * *

_Two hours._

_Only two hours._

She was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Her spells weren't so good what they could be, because she couldn't stop thinking of Draco.

_Two hours before our meeting,_ she thought and made one spell.

Luna Lovegood prevented it and shouted: "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's wand flied from her hand to the floor.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Nothing."

"I know something isn't right. You aren't so good you really are. This is too easy for me, before I always lost to you."

"It's just... I have some problems with Ron and..."

"Oh, I knew he can't stand that you left him."

"Yes, he can't believe it..."

"But you're friends, you must try."

"Luna... We tried. We just can't be with each other anymore."

"Okay, but you know Ron want to be with you still?"

"Yes, I know. But I don't want."

She took her wand and tried to do 'Expelliarmus', but Luna's wand remained in her hand.

* * *

_One hour._

_Only one hour._

He wrote to his spells book 'One hour to the meeting. Why I said that? Why I asked her to meet me today? I'm not sure, but I fear I like her. No, not like that 'like'. Maybe we can be friends? Then I could have something better things than writing to my books. Well, I continue this writing even we are friends. If we are I meant.'

Draco liked to write to his books. He didn't have friends, so everything what he could do he had to do himself. Writing to his books was the best thing what he came up to do.

* * *

She stand in front of the library. She was sure that he was already in the library, because she talked to Hagrid after her Care of Magical Creatures lesson. She sighed and opened the door.

_This may be interesting,_ she thought.

She walked slowly to their meeting place. She thought what he may say, and what she must say. She had to ask can they be not seeing each other. Hermione didn't want to lose her best friends.

* * *

He was leaning against the wall when she came. Draco just thought that she wasn't coming, but there she was, right in front of him.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi", she said.

"Where you were?"

"I'm sorry, I talked to Hagrid and it took few minutes."

"It's fine."

"So, do you have something to say to me? You asked me to come here and..."

"Yes, but I just thought can we talk outside?"

"Outside? In the yard?"

He blushed a bit.

"Yes. I think that's better place."

"Okay, why not?"

She really didn't want to go outside. Ron could see they if they go outside. But she couldn't say no to Malfoy.

"I go first, you can go after two minutes. I think they can't know we have been with each other if we do like that."

Then he left Hermione alone.

She waited about two minutes and left the library.

* * *

Draco waited her in front of the library. When she opened the door, he took her hand to his own. They walked to the lake. He walked far, so anyone couldn't see they. Hermione never had been in that place, and she was sure they shouldn't be that far.

"Sit", he said to Hermione, "I will be back soon."

He left Hermione alone.

* * *

She was sure he isn't coming back, but then he came. And he had flowers in his right hand. He sat down next to Hermione. And gave the flowers to her.

"Draco, why you give me flowers?" She asked in surprise.

"Hey, I'm Malfoy, I'm nice to girls", he said and grinned.

Hermione blushed.

"So what you have to say me?" She asked.

"I... Just..."

Now they both were red.

"Go on."

"I just wanted to ask... Can you be my friend?"

She surprised.

_Friends? That's what he wanted to ask?_ She thought.

She just made the decision. She thought it would be better if she just forget Draco and be with Harry and Ron.

But she changed her mind.

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: Second chapter! I edited this story, and now it's in gios shape. I hope you like my story, and if you like please follow, favorite and review! If I get more reviews I think next chapter is going to be longer...

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

**Chapter 3: Problems**

* * *

They had been friends two weeks. Every evening Draco wanted to see Hermione, and they met usually in the farthest corner of the library or far from the castle, by the lake. Anyone didn't know about their friendship. Everything was okay, before he went crazy. Before Ronald Weasley went crazy.

* * *

She walked to Gryffindor's common room. She just was with Draco in the library, and she was more confident every day that she had made the right decision. They were very good friends. She was just going to girl's bedrooms, when someone took her hand and squeezed it. She turned quickly and looked who it was.

It was Ron.

"Hi, Hermione", he said weirdly.

"He-hello..." She mumbled.

He looks like he's crazy... She thought.

"With that Malfoy shit again, huh?" He asked and pulled her against the wall.

"No, I was in the library, and alone!" She tried to kick Ron to free herself.

"Hermione, don't lie to me. I saw you. I followed you."

"Ronald, you what?"

"I followed you to the library. I saw you two. So you're friend with that Slytherin?"

"I... Yes. We're friends."

"Really, with that sodding shit?"

Then she remembered her dream. Ron called Malfoy a sodding shit in it too.

"Yes. But he isn't sodding shit."

"Hermione, he is a Death Eater!"

"He didn't want to!"

"That's what he told to you? It's a lie Hermione, A LIE!"

"No Ron, it isn't!" She felt tears falling from her cheeks. "If you just know him... He's a really good person!"

"Malfoy? A good person? You're kidding, he's Malfoy, you just don't get it! He's evil!"

"He was! And he cries because he can't change it!"

"You know that if you believe that ferret and you don't believe us, you must forget me and Harry! We're not going to be with Malfoy, or you if you like Malfoy!"

"Okay", she spat, "I'm not going to be with you. I'm just with Draco! He's my true best friend!"

Ron took his wand and said: "Crucio."

Hermione felt enormous pain in her body. She screamed and fell to her knees.  
Ron used one of the Unforgivable Curses. He really is crazy, she thought in pain.  
Ron opened the door out of the common room and left she to the floor.

* * *

Harry woke up early. He opened the door to the common room and froze.

Hermione was on the floor.

Harry ran to Hermione and tried to shake her awake.

"Ron..." She mumbled.

"No, Hermione, it's me, Harry", he said.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Harry... Ronald... He's crazy..." She mumbled quietly.

"Crazy? What happened?"

Hermione tried to sit. She was able to push herself leaning against the wall.

"He... I think I must tell everything."

"Everything? What you haven't told to me?"

"Ron was right. I was with Malfoy."

"What?"

"Wait. You can say anything, but when I stop."

"Okay."

"So. One day I saw Draco in that big tree, and he told me his story. He never wanted to be a Death Eater. He didn't have a choice. Harry, he really isn't a bad person. He was so sad, so broken, and when we started to see each other, he got hope. Now we're very good friends."

They were quiet a little time.

"So, you're friend with Draco Malfoy."

"We're best friends. And Harry, he didn't have friends. Now he have me. He's very happy now."  
"But what about Ron? Why you're here like this?"

"Yesterday I was with Draco in the library. I came back here. When I was going to girl's bedrooms, he took my hand and squeezed it. He said he followed me and saw me with Malfoy in the library. He pulled me against the wall. It hurts. But then he used Crucio." Hermione started to cry.

Harry looked at her in shock.

"He used Unforgivable Curse to you?"

"Yes", she whispered, "It was horrible, all the pain I felt..."

Harry hugged Hermione. They were there couple minutes and then he carried her to Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"Hermione, you must be here this day", Madam Pomfrey said.

"But I'm fine!" She shouted and tried to stand up, but she fell to her knees.

Madam Pomfrey raised her to the bed.

Harry sat next to the bed.

"Hermione, I think you must tell to Malfoy", he said.

"No, he's going to fight with Ron if he knows, and I don't want it!"

"Ron isn't in Hogwarts. I can get Mr Draco Malfoy here, if you want, Hermione", said voice behind them.

It was McGonagall.

Hermione was happy to see the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Is he really gone?" She asked.

McGonagall nodded and said: "Yes. Neville came from my office and saw him running out of the castle. He isn't sure where Ron is, but he isn't coming back."

"Okay."

"It really is better if you stay here this day. Sorry I was here so short time, but I must go now."  
"McGonagall?"

"Hm?"

"I just... Can you tell to Draco I'm here?"

"Sure. I can say to his teachers that he's staying in here whole day, if you want."

"Okay, if he just wants."

"Get well, Hermione."

"I will."

McGonagall left them alone. Harry stood up.

"I must go now, Hermione. I visit you later today, okay?" He said.

"Okay. You can come here anytime, Harry."

* * *

Hermione woke up when someone slammed the door shut. She had been in sleep five minutes.

"Hermione!" Voice shouted.

Hermione raised a bit and saw who it was. Draco ran to her bed and sat down to the chair next to it.

"McGonagall told everything to me. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Draco."

"He used fucking Unforgivable to you!"

"But he wasn't like he is."

"Hermione, I know these things. I have bloody used that curse!"

"But you didn't want to."

"Fuck you."

She grinned. He took her hand to his own and closed his eyes.

"Are you friends with that weasel still?"

"I'm not. He don't want to be my friend. I give up."

"What about Potter? He knows that we're friends, right?"

"Yes, he knows. But it was me who told him. He found me this morning on the floor, and I had to tell him. And we're friends. He isn't so stupid."

He opened his eyes. "That's... Good."

She knew Draco's and Harry's situation was going to be hard. They hated each other, and she wasn't sure that they can be friends. She had to try to get them like each other.

"Sorry, but I'm tired right now", she said and yawned.

"It's okay, you can sleep."

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

"I think I'm going to do that."

"But..."

"No, Hermione, just sleep now. I do what I feel is right."

She smiled. "It's good. That you're doing what you feel is right. I hope everyone do what they feel is right."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up. She raised to sit and saw Draco sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Her hand was still in his.

_Draco looks so beautiful when he sleeps,_ she thought.

Hermione took her hand away from his hand and slowly raised from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Asked Draco.

She turned so she could see him and said: "Oh, you woke up."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I thought I can leave this place now."

"It's 8.30 pm. You must be here to next morning."

She sighed and sat down to the bed.

"Come here, Draco."

"What?"

"No, not like that, if you thought it like it, oh God I just... You have been there in that uncomfortable chair all the time, so I thought you would like to sit in the bed. It's soft."

"Oh. Okay."

He raised from his chair and sat down to the bed. He turned his head to left and looked at Hermione. She was a bit blushed and nervous.

"So you were here all the time what I slept?" She asked.

"Well, yes." He blushed.

"Why?"

He sighed. Hermione looked his face carefully. He's cheeks were red and he was very nervous.

"I... Hermione, you are my best friend. I want to be sure you are okay. I was so worried about you."

Her eyes wet. One tear drop from her eye.

"That... Was nicely said", she said and hugged him hard.

Draco froze, but then he hugged her back.

"Hermione, promise me we're always friends", he whispered to her ear.

"I promise, Draco", she whispered to his ear.

* * *

Next morning her heart broke. She was going to her first lesson, when Draco ran to her.

"Hermione!" He shouted and stopped in front of her.

"Draco?"

"I... I just came to say goodbye."

"Why you are going?"

"Because he knows about this."

"Who? About what?"

"My father. About you and me."

"How you can know? How Lucius can know about us?"

"McGonagall said me earlier that my father wants me to come home. I'm sure he knows that we're friends, because McGonagall didn't say anything why I must go. And I'm sure it was Weasley."

"Ronald? How?"

"I think he told to my father because he wants to be sure that we can't be together. Sodding Weasley is so insane he can do things like this."

"You might be right."

"But I must be going now. I don't want him to carry me out."

"But you promise to come back." She started to cry.

"I promise." He cried too.

They hugged hard and then he was gone.

* * *

It was quiet. Draco ate slowly. He was nervous about what his father was going to say, if he was going to say anything.

"I'm not hungry", Draco said.

"You can go to your room", his mother Narcissa said, "I have something to say to you later."

His mother was only one in his family who he thought might accept his and Hermione's friendship. His dad was still so crazy about Purebloods and Muggle-borns. He was before too, but he realized that there isn't something difference between them. They're both people. He walked to his room, sat down to the bed and just sat there thinking about Hermione.

* * *

The door opened and Narcissa came to his room. She sat to the left side of him and looked at his face.

"Draco, do you know why your dad wanted you to come home?"

"He knows about my friend." He looked at his mother.

"Oh. You know. Who told to you?"

"I guessed so. Did Ron Weasley come here and told about me and Hermione?"

"You're smart. I think it was Weasley. I didn't see his face, but I saw his hair." She grinned.

"Oh shit."

"Draco."

"Don't be fucking Hermione, mom."

She first looked him angrily and then she smiled.

"You like Hermione Granger a lot."

"We're best friends, mom. Nothing more."

"But you like her. More than that."

"Mom. I. Don't. Like. Her. That. Much."

"Draco, I'm your mother, so I know you. And I know you really like her a lot. You like her more than a friend."

"Fuck off."

"Draco. You know you can tell me anything. I don't tell to Lucius."

"Okay okay mom, just go now!"

"I try to get Lucius let you go back to Hogwarts."

She stood up and walked out of his room. He put his hands to his face.

_Do I really like her more than that, _he thought and sighed.

* * *

"Hermione, do you have something in your mind? Like you aren't here", said McGonagall to her after her first lesson.

"I'm just so worried about Draco." She sighed.

"Mrs Granger, you know he did it just because of you. He asked me are you in safe if he goes, and I promised him you are safe. Lucius is so careful about his son and Muggle-borns. He still calls Muggle-borns to 'Mudbloods'... Draco knew that he probably never can see you again but choose that you are safe. Young love is so beautiful..."

"McGonagall, we're not... He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends..."

"Oh, if you say so, but I think he likes you a lot. And you like him." She grinned. "And I must go now. If you feel very bad, you can skip all lessons. I can say to professors."

"Thanks, but I think I can go to the lessons."

"If you think so."

Then McGonagall left her alone to the empty classroom.

_Do I really like him that much?_ She thought and left the room.

* * *

"Harry, can you talk with me?" Hermione asked when all her lessons were over and she was in the Gryffindor's common room.

"Of course, Hermione", he said.

"But can we go to library? I don't want to talk here."

"Okay, if you want."

They left the common room and walked to the library. She went to the farthest corner, where she and Draco usually met. She sat down to the floor and Harry sat down too.

She said nervously: "Draco went home."

He looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

"His father didn't want to his son be with filthy Mudblood." She started to cry.

"Hermione, don't cry. His father is terrible."

"And he didn't want to leave me, but he had to because he wanted me to be safe."

"Okay."

She looked to his eyes and he looked back to her. Her cheeks were wet, and she cried still.

She whispered: "Harry, I think I love him."

He froze. She looked to the floor.

"Hermione... Really? Do you really think you love Malfoy?"

"Yes, Harry, I think I love Draco."

"But..."

"I love Draco Malfoy! You can't do anything to it! If you're going to freak out like Ron then do it! I don't care, because I love him!"

"Hermione, I'm not going to freak out. I accept it."

"Really?"

"Really."

They hugged, she dried her tears and then they left the library.

* * *

Love is hard thing to accept. In particular when the person you love was your enemy. You must be very brave and say to everyone who didn't accept your love 'I don't care'. And that was what Draco had to say.

He thought what Narcissa said to him earlier whole day. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. In his mind was one sentence.

_Do I love Hermione Granger?_

He sighed and raised from his bed. He had only T-shirt and shorts on him, but he wanted to go out. He took his wand and walked softly and quietly out of the Malfoy Manor. When he walked to the garden grass tickled his bare feet. He sat down. The night was beautiful. Sky was full of stars and the Moon was full. It was a bit cold outside. When he looked at the stars, he realized it. He loved Hermione.

Without any thinking he stood up and shouted to the silent night: "I love you Hermione!"

Draco cried. He fell to his knees. The door opened and Narcissa came out. She ran to Draco and fell to her knees next to Draco. She hugged Draco who still cried.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

He looked at his mother. Then she saw how in pain he was. His was sad, broken, scared. Just like when Voldemort dominate their life.  
She dried his tears with her thumbs and hugged him again.

"Mom, I love her", he said quietly.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay", she whispered.

"I don't want to be here, mom, I must go back to Hogwarts. I want to be with her." He spoke still quietly.

She smiled and said quietly: "So it's better be going. Change your clothes and go. When your life's love is waiting for you anyone can't stop you."

He smiled and nodded. Narcissa stood up and helped him to get up. Draco ran inside.

* * *

When he came outside, she stopped him.

"Draco, before you go, I have something to say to you."

"Okay."

"I support you and your love. Because love is the most wonderful thing in the world. I try to got Lucius understand. You must go to Hogwarts and be brave. I'm sure she loves you too. Draco, you're good boy. Be safe. I love you." Then she cried.

He started to cry too and said: "Thanks mom. I will be safe. And I love you too."

They hugged and then Draco started his journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like my decision about Ron... I needed something to the story :) And I thought Ron didn't like that Hermione is with Draco... Ron and Draco just don't work... But Harry is so good person he stands it. Okay? Okay. And sorry, I thought to make this chapter a lot longer, but well, now it's like this. I hope you don't hate me now :) And I got new followers! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

A/N: Sorry because this chapter took so long time. I couldn't write anything, everything I wrote didn't feel good. Then I knew what to write and I slowly did this chapter longer. There is only one or two chapters coming, so we're almost in the end of the story! And thank you to every reader! If you just can give two minutes to me, please review this :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Dreams

* * *

He was gone. Draco Malfoy was gone. And she cried. Every night she cried herself to sleep. When she fell asleep she saw dreams about Draco. In other dreams she was with him, happily, together. Anyone didn't tell them to be without each other, anyone didn't do anything. They was together, kissing, hugging and they just were together. In love.

But.

In other dreams, he never came back. She left Hogwarts and tried to find Draco. When she found him in his home, he was dead.

Dead.

And that was when she always woke up.

* * *

Once again Hermione woke up wet. She was in cold sweat, and it tickled her back. Her breathing was hard. She raised from her bed and went to make a cup of coffee. She sat down, drank the coffee and tried to relax. It was very hard, because she was so worried about Draco. She wanted to be with him and be sure that he is okay. And of course she wanted to tell him that she loved him. That was second thing why she was so worried. She thought about that if Draco didn't love her.

_What I can do if he don't love me? _ She thought.

But if he didn't love her, she still wanted to be friends with him. She still wanted him to be safe. And she tried. She tried to McGonagall let her go and found him, but the headmaster never let Hermione go. She had to accept it and just wait him to come. She had to hope that her happier dream was her future.

* * *

Morning. Finally.

He traveled almost whole night. He had maybe four hours sleep, and he slept in a forest, under a tree. It worth it, he was a lot closer Hogwarts than when he started his journey.

_This is crazy,_ he thought, _I walk! Hogwarts isn't very close..._

But he didn't have anything else. He had to walk a long way to Hogwarts, but he wanted to see Hermione, and tell to her that he loved her. He stood up and continued walking.  
_I promised to come back, Hermione, and now I'm coming back,_ he thought and put his hands to his pockets.

* * *

She was very tired. Draco's missing was hard thing to her, and there was her school and nightmares too. She couldn't stand it anymore, she was so broken about everything. Before her lessons she tried to find McGonagall. Hermione thought she must skip her lessons what she had in that day.

She found her talking to someone first year Hufflepuff. The headmaster looked a quickly to Hermine and then continued talking. She waited couple minutes and then McGonagall left the Hufflepuff alone and came to her.

"Do you have something to say to me?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I think I can't come to this day's lessons. I... It's just too much to me."

"What is too much to you?"

"Everything... The worst is that Draco isn't here, I'm so worried about him... And I see nightmares... They're horrible... And there's school too... I can't stand this everything anymore."

"It's okay, ms Granger. You can relax few days."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

She left McGonagall and went to the library, to that place where she and Draco met. She sat down and thought her happier dream.

* * *

It was night. Draco wanted to walk much in that day, do he still was awake and walked. He was in terrible condition. He was hungry, his clothes and face were dirty and he was sleepy. On his right cheek was long wound. He walked slowly on the light of his wand. Suddenly he tripped and hit his head. He fainted and the light on his wand went off.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in someone's house. He was on a bed. The sheets were red. The walls were light green and in front of him was a door. On the left side of the door was a wardrobe and on the right side of him was a little bedside table. On the floor was a big light blue carpet. Draco tried to stood up, but his head was very sore. He signed and put his head back to pillow. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", he said quietly. His head's pain strengthened.

"Oh, you are awake. That's good", said soft man's voice.

The man came in with tray. On the tray was a cup of soup.

"How you feel?" The man asked.

"My head hurts. But how I'm here? Who you are?"

"Oh, sorry. I was going to home when I saw you at the side of the road. You lied on the ground, and I thought something was wrong. I carried you to my car and I drove you to my house. You have been fainted about two days. I was so worried about you. You hurt your head badly. And I'm Patrick Underwood. I have a wife, her name is Hazel and two children, they're Isaac and Charlie. I'm sure you're going to see them soon. And... I... Well, I found this in your hand and I just want to know what it is."

Draco watched nervously when Patrick showed his wand to him.

"Well... It's... Just..."

"Why you carry a stick?"

Can I tell the truth? Draco thought.

Patrick looked at him and waited him to tell.

Draco closed his eyes and said: "Promise me that you don't tell to anybody."

"I promise."

"It's a wand."

"A wand?"

"I'm a wizard."

"A wizard?"

Draco opened his eyes.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Give it to me so I can show to you."

Patrick hesitated but gave the wand to him. Draco took it and made couple spells. Patrick looked at him mouth open.

"Awesome", he said.

Draco smirked and said: "So now you believe me."

"Anyway, eat this soup. It's delicious. Hazel is very good at cooking."

Draco took the tray and tasted the soup.

"This is very good! Tell to your wife that she's awesome chef", he said.

Patrick smiled and said: "I tell."

* * *

Hermione was days in the library, but when night was coming she went to sleep to her bed. Nothing was like before when Draco wasn't there. Hermione didn't read, wasn't in lessons and she never talked with anybody. She just sat in the library and cried. Harry was worried about her. When he tried to talk with her she just said that she didn't want to talk at that moment. Well, she never wanted to talk at any moment. When she had been like that four days Harry wanted to do something to it. After McGonagall's lesson he stopped her.

"McGonagall, can I talk with you?" He asked.

"Sure, Harry."

"I'm very worried about Hermione. She don't talk to me and isn't on the lessons and spent days on thy the library. Do you know what is wrong?"

The headmaster smiled a bit. "Harry, don't worry. The pain is on her heart. She needs time to think. I said to her that she should skip school for few days."

"But how long she's going to be like that? I can't stand it that she don't do anything and be - well, be not Hermione."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Um, yes?"

"He's coming."

"Who is coming?"

"Draco of course. He should be here in two to three days. Then your friend will be happy. More than happy."

She smiled and then left the classroom.

* * *

"Dad! He's alive!"

Patrick looked at his 6 years old son Charlie. Charlie ran to the couch where he was watching TV. The boy jumped to the couch next to his father.

"Who is alive?" Patrick asked.

"The boy with blond hair, that who was sleeping outside!"

"Charlie, he didn't sleep there."

The boy they were talking about walked to the living room.

He looked at white walls and big window in front of him. There was also a huge TV and a big comfortable gray couch. Left and right walls of the room were covered with bookcases. They were full of movies and books. In the couch sat Patrick and a little boy with short black hair. The boy looked just like his father.

"Hi", Draco said.

"Hello", Patrick said, "but why you are up? You should be in the bed."

"I felt that I'm ready to look where I am."

"How your head is?"

"Fine. It's been four days of the day you found me, so it's going to be good."

The little boy stood up and went to Draco.

"What's your name?"

"Draco."

"Full name!"

"Draco Malfoy."

"I have never heard that name."

"That's just good. What's your name?"

"Charlie Underwood."

"I have never heard that name."

Draco smiled and Charlie laughed.

"How it's just good? Is it because you don't want to be famous or what?" Charlie asked.

"No, it's not because of that. You don't want to know the reason."

"I want to know the reason."

"But I don't tell it to you."

Charlie put his arms over his chest and showed his tongue to Draco. Draco laughed a bit.

He looked at Patrick and said: "In hungry. Do you have any food?"

"Go to the kitchen. Hazel should be there."

Draco nodded and went to the kitchen.

* * *

It was late, when Draco read in his bed. Then someone knocked to the door.

"Come in", he said.

A short woman with long brown hair came in.

"Hello, Draco. That was your name, right? Sorry because it's late and I come here, but I wanted to talk to you. I didn't have chance to talk to you earlier", she said.

"No problem. And yes, Draco is my name. You are Hazel?" He said put the book in his hands to the bedside table. He raised in the bed to sitting position.

"Yes, I'm Hazel."

"So what you wanted to say to me?"

"I just thought that where you were going when Patrick found you."

"Oh. I..."

Draco wasn't sure what to say. He had to say something what don't sound weird, but he didn't know what.

"I was... Just... Traveling."

"Traveling? On foot?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it is."

Draco took the book and started to read. Hazel looked at him long time but then left the room.

* * *

So sad, so broken. Before it was Draco, now Hermione.

She lied on her bed. She didn't want to sleep, because if she fall asleep she could see nightmares about Draco. And she was already so broken she thought she might go crazy.  
Draco I'm lost without you, she thought and cried.

* * *

Next morning when Draco went to the kitchen there was just one people. Usually whole family ate breakfast together, but in the table was just a boy with dark brown hair. He was Isaac, the oldest son, who was two years younger than Draco.

"Good morning", Draco said and sat next to him.

"Good morning", Isaac mumbled.

Isaac were always very quiet and in his own room. Charlie slept in Isaac's room now when Draco got his room, but he was usually watching TV or outside so Isaac could be alone most of the time.

"Where your parents and Charlie are?" Draco asked.

"Shopping", Isaac said.

"Why you didn't go with them?"

"I don't like to be with my parents."

"Why? They're wonderful."

"I hate them."

"Don't. My father can l kill me if I do something what he don't like. And I just did something what he don't like. You don't have reason to hate your parents. My mother is awesome but my dad is a bit annoying, but I love him. He's my father. Promise me that you never hate Patrick and Hazel again."

Isaac looked at Draco's eyes. He was quiet a little time but then he said: "I promise."

* * *

When Hazel and Patrick came home Draco watched TV. He turned his head to look at them.

"Patrick, can we talk?" He asked.

Patrick stopped and said: "Sure."

Draco walked to the yard Patrick behind him. They sat down to the grass.

"Can you drive me to one place?" He asked.

"You're leaving?" Patrick asked "Yes, I think I must go now. One... Person is waiting for me."

"Are you sure your head is okay?"

"Yes, it's fine. I just have little headache sometimes."

"If you're sure I can drive you to that place."

"Really? Thank you so much."

They stood up and went inside.

"Hazel! Charlie! Isaac! Come here!" Patrick shouted.

After few minutes all of them were in front of Patrick and Draco.

Patrick said to them: "Draco is leaving today. I promised to drive him to the place he is going."

Draco smiled a bit. He walked to Hazel and hugged her.

"Hazel, you're fantastic at cooking. And you're so beautiful and amazing woman", he said.

Hazel started to cry when Draco moved to hug Charlie next to her.

"Charlie, you're very funny boy. It was awesome to be with you." After saying that he hugged Isaac.

"Isaac, remember what you promised. You're nice guy." He moved to hug Patrick.

"Patrick, you were big help to me. I don't know what could happen if you had driven past me."

When he looked to the whole family he started to cry.

"Thank you so much", he said.

Everyone of the family started to cry too.

"I think we should go now", Patrick said quietly.

* * *

"Is this place it?" Patrick asked when Draco said him to stop the car.

"Yes, I just walk a bit."

Draco opened the door and stepped outside of the car.

"I just want to say thank you one more time. And I'll come again", he said and smiled a bit.

"You're always welcome", Patrick said and shook hands with him.

Draco closed the door and listened the sound of Patrick car until he couldn't hear it. Then he slowly started to walk towards Hogwarts.

* * *

McGonagall was walking to the castle when she saw Draco. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Draco! Good to see you! Hermione was so worried about you", she said and released him.

"Where she is?" He asked.

"In the library, I think."

Draco ran past her towards the library. He opened the door and stopped.

_Where she is?_ He thought, _how I can know where she is?_

Then he realized where she had to be. In their corner. He walked fast towards it.

And there she was, crying in the floor.

"Hermione!" He shouted.

She moved her gaze to him and asked: "Draco?"

She stupid up and hugged him.

"I just waited for you to come back..."

"And I came back."

They looked at each other's eyes.

"Hermione", he said, "I know that if I say my true feelings they're like saying to murderer to kill me, anyone don't feel good with it, even you are going to slap me to face, probably, but Hermione Granger, I love you. I love you, and everyone who don't accept it, I'm going to say them to fuck off and leave me alone. I love you, and if you don't I'm going to say to you that I'm okay, but I'm not going to be okay. I'm never going to be okay if the only girl I have ever loved that much says to me that she don't feel same. But I love you."

Hermione froze. The boy she loved said to her that he loves her. Draco Malfoy loved Hermione Granger. Slytherin prince loved Gryffindor Mudblood.

"I love you, Draco", she whispered.

Draco breath heavily. And then they kissed. They weren't sure which started it, maybe both at the same time. They didn't care about anything anymore: there was just them.


End file.
